Prom With a Platypus
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: Vanessa tries to ask Johnny out to the prom, but sees him talking to Mindy, therefore making her think that he's cheating on her. Hating to see his daughter so upset, Doof decides to get Vanessa a date to the prom by enlisting the help of a special someone. Guess who that special someone is?
1. Chapter 1: I Thought He Was My Boyfriend

**Prom With A Platypus**

It was a typical Friday afternoon in late April over at Danville. The sun was shining, people were out and about on the streets, and all the kids and teens were at school.

Over at the high school, it was almost the end of another school day, and in a classroom, a math teacher was giving his students a lecture about probability.

"So class, when you take the number of marbles you have in the bag, and you want to pull a certain color marble, like let's say for example 'red', you take the number of red marbles and divide by the number of the other marbles with the red marbles included, and you get your outcome," the math teacher lectured.

While the math teacher was still lecturing to the class, in one desk sat Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, who is known for being the daughter of the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Instead of listening to the math teacher, Vanessa was daydreaming because in front of her sat Johnny, her boyfriend.

Vanessa was daydreaming that she and Johnny were dancing together at the prom during a slow song.

While she was daydreaming, she was also drawing a picture of her dream on her notebook, with the teacher being oblivious to Vanessa not paying attention.

Suddenly, the announcements came on.

"Good afternoon, students," the principal said over the intercom, "I just want you all to remember that prom is tomorrow night. It will start at 7 p.m. and end at 11 p.m., so make sure you have that 'special someone' ready with you. Have a nice day, have a nice weekend, and also have a safe prom. That is all."

A few seconds after the announcements went off, the school bell rang, signaling the end of another school day.

"Remember class, this all will be on the test Monday, so study hard, and have a great time for those of you attending prom," the math teacher said to his students as they got up and left his class.

In the hallways of the high school, many students were getting excited about prom. Some were talking about it with friends, some were gloating about their dates, and some were trying to ask someone out.

Speaking of some trying to ask someone out, a geek was walking towards Vanessa unnoticed.

{I just want to point out that this 'geek' is not Carl. It's another geek.}

When the geek approached Vanessa, he knelt down on one knee.

"Excuse me?" the geek asked.

Vanessa, who was having a conversation with Candace, turned around and saw the geek.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" the geek asked trying to ask Vanessa out to the prom.

"Shall I compare thee to a fist in the face?" Vanessa asked clenching one of her fists.

The geek, terrified, ran away at the speed of sound.

Vanessa turned back to Candace.

"So, what were we learning in math today?" Vanessa asked Candace.

"You weren't listening to the math teacher? You're going to fail the test for sure!" Candace answered.

"I can't help it. Johnny just gets me going!" Vanessa replied.

"Say, speaking of Johnny, when was the last time you two ever spoke to each other?" Candace asked.

"Three months," Vanessa answered.

Candace started to feel very concerned for Vanessa, because she thought Johnny might be cheating on Vanessa if they hadn't talked for that long.

"Three months? Vanessa, I hate it to say it to you, but I think Johnny might be cheating on you," Candace said.

"Oh, please, Johnny would never do such a thing," Vanessa replied.

"Have you even asked him out to the prom yet?" Candace wondered.

"No, but I thought now was the right choice, because I didn't want to ask him too early," Vanessa answered.

"But you should've asked him out earlier, because he might already be taken," Candace said.

"Says the girl who has yet to ask Jeremy out to the prom," Vanessa answered.

"Hey, I can asked Jeremy out when I want to!" Candace retorted.

"Well you better ask now, because here comes someone just waiting to ask him out," Vanessa said pointing to a girl that was about to ask Jeremy out.

{Just to point this out, this girl is not Mindy. It's a different girl.}

"What?" Candace wondered.

Candace saw what Vanessa was pointing to.

"I'll talk to you later," Candace said as she waved goodbye to Vanessa while running to stop the girl from asking Jeremy out.

Vanessa waved goodbye back, and then she saw Johnny collecting his things from his locker, and thought it was the perfect time to ask him out.

"Well, today is pretty much my last day to ask him out, so I better take the opportunity while I can," Vanessa said to herself.

Vanessa started to approach Johnny while trying to think of what to say to him to ask him out to the prom.

Before she could ask, another girl approached him, and wouldn't you know it, that girl was Mindy.

"Hey," Mindy greeted Johnny.

"Hey," Johnny greeted back.

Once Vanessa saw Johnny and Mindy talking to each other, she felt very sad, and tears started showing up in her eyes, about to roll down her face.

"So, I just wanted to ask you something," Mindy said.

"Okay. What's the question?" Johnny asked.

"Would you like to go out…." Mindy began.

Before Mindy could finish her question, Vanessa interrupted.

"Johnny, how could you?" Vanessa shouted.

Vanessa was shouting loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear her, so they stopped what they were doing and turned to Vanessa.

Johnny saw where Vanessa was and knew exactly what was going on.

"Vanessa, no, it's not what you think. I know we haven't spoken to each other in three months, but there's a logical explanation for this," Johnny said trying to calm Vanessa down.

"Did three months mean NOTHING to you? Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a YEAR! A YEAR to get over your ex! Did you ever love me at all?" Vanessa interrogated to Johnny with tears starting to roll down her eyes.

Johnny didn't really know what to say. He knew whatever he said would anger Vanessa even more, so he thought it was best if he kept his mouth shut.

Everyone who was in the hallway felt very concerned for Vanessa, since the majority of them knew about her and Johnny's relationship.

Well, ALMOST everybody felt concerned.

"Bravo, Vanessa, bravo!" the drama teacher exclaimed clapping her hands.

The drama teacher wasn't getting that Vanessa wasn't acting, and what she said earlier was real.

"That was a magnificent monologue! Would you like to star in my summer production of 'Romeo and Juliet' at the fine arts center?" the drama teacher asked Vanessa.

Vanessa now felt even sadder than she was before, and ran out of the school crying with her hands covering her face.

Johnny felt extremely guilty, because he really wasn't cheating on Vanessa, he just didn't get to explain the reason he and Mindy were talking.

"You messed up big time, dude," Jeremy commented to Johnny.

Johnny glared at Jeremy, because Jeremy wasn't getting that Johnny wasn't really cheating on Vanessa.

Is Vanessa okay? What is the truth behind Johnny and Mindy? And is Candace going out with Jeremy to the prom? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2: A FatherDaughter Talk

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Vanessa was just about to ask Johnny out to the prom, but she saw him talking with Mindy, leaving Vanessa feeling very depressed. Is she okay? Let's find out.

At Doofenshmirtz's apartment, otherwise known as Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was sitting on his couch in a bathrobe with a box of tissues lying beside him, watching his favorite Mexican soap opera on his TV.

"It's just so sad that she thinks that her husband is cheating on her, when he really isn't," Doofenshmirtz commented.

Doofenshmirtz took a tissue out of the box and blew his nose into it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"I'll be right there," Doofenshmirtz said after he heard the knock on the door.

Doofenshmirtz turned off the TV, threw the box of tissues away, and went over to his bedroom, and changed clothes.

When Doofenshmirtz came out of his bedroom, he was in his usual attire, which was his white lab coat with a black t-shirt, and green khakis, and shoes.

Doofenshmirtz went over to the door and answered it, and after he opened the door, he saw his daughter.

"Hey, Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz greeted his daughter.

"Hey, dad," Vanessa greeted back as she walked into the room.

Vanessa had stopped crying from what happened earlier over at school, but she was still very depressed.

"So how was school today?" Doofenshmirtz asked Vanessa.

"Oh, it was alright. I made an A on that science test I took yesterday that you helped me study for," Vanessa answered.

Although Vanessa didn't really have a good day, she didn't really want to tell her dad about what happened after school.

"Oh. Good job, Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said congratulating Vanessa.

"Thanks, dad," Vanessa replied.

Vanessa went over to the kitchen and got herself a snack. Then, she went over to the living room and turned on the TV, and flipped to her favorite television station.

Even though she was watching her favorite television station, Vanessa was still very depressed, and it looked like nothing was going to cheer her up, let alone make her forget about what happened after school.

Doofenshmirtz quickly noticed that Vanessa was depressed, and as her father, it was his job to be aware of his daughter's problems.

"Vanessa, are you feeling okay?" Doofenshmirtz asked his daughter.

Vanessa looked up at her father, and saw that her father was starting to feel very concerned for her.

"Well, not really. Something bad happened at school today," Vanessa answered.

"What happened?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

Vanessa didn't really want to repeat what happened at school, but she knew that it was always best to tell her parents, or in this case, her father, her problems.

"Well, you know my boyfriend, Johnny?" Vanessa asked.

"The one you haven't talked to for three months?" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Yeah," Vanessa answered.

"Well, what about him?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Well, I tried to ask him out to the prom after school, but that goody two-shoes Mindy was already asking him out," Vanessa answered.

Vanessa was just about to start crying again.

"So, does that mean he might be cheating on you?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I think he is, dad. And if he is cheating on me, then who am I going to take to the prom?" Vanessa wondered.

Vanessa started crying again and just like before, she had her hands covering her face. Meanwhile, her dad was trying to calm her down.

"There, there, Vanessa, everything's going to be ok," Doofenshmirtz said while he used one of his hands to pat Vanessa on the shoulder.

Doofenshmirtz tried to think of a way to make Vanessa stop crying.

"I'll be your date to the prom," Doofenshmirtz suggested.

That made Vanessa cry even more.

"You're right, Vanessa, bad idea," Doofenshmirtz said.

"You just don't get it, dad. If I showed up with you, I'd be a laughing stock," Vanessa said.

"Wouldn't you be a laughing stock if you showed up to the prom without a date, too?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes, yes I would," Vanessa replied.

Vanessa ran to her room and shut the door.

Doofenshmirtz felt very sympathetic for his daughter. Sure, he was sadistic if all this sadness and pain happened to someone like Major Monogram or even Perry, but not to his own daughter.

Doofenshmirtz approached Vanessa's room.

"Vanessa?" Doofenshmirtz asked nervously while he knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Vanessa shouted.

Doofenshmirtz thought it was best to listen to Vanessa and just leave her alone.

Doofenshmirtz went into his living room and walked around in a circle, and all he could think about was Vanessa and the prom.

He was wondering if he should be of assistance or not get involved.

"I really want Vanessa to go to the prom, but I also don't want to make her upset," Doofenshmirtz thought to himself.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz came up with an evil plan to get rid of Mindy so Johnny would be available for Vanessa, but he quickly bagged the idea because he would get arrested for it.

However, Doofenshmirtz had an alternative plan in mind.

"That's it! I know the PERFECT guy for Vanessa to take to the prom," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Doofenshmirtz thought that Vanessa was just desperate for a date and not that she specifically wanted Johnny, so he thought that if he could find a decent guy for Vanessa to take to the prom, then she could have the time of her life and not be so upset.

Which guy is Doofenshmirtz thinking of? Could it be Phineas? Ferb? Maybe even Carl? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: Perry Helps Doofenshmirtz

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Vanessa told her dad about what happened at school. Thinking his daughter is just desperate for a date, he thought that if he found the perfect guy to take Vanessa to the prom, she'd have a good time. He did end up finding a perfect guy. Who is this so called, 'perfect guy'? Let's find out right now!

Over at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas and Ferb were in their bedroom having a conversation with Perry lying beside Phineas.

Apparently, the school that Phineas and Ferb go to is also having a prom Saturday night, and Isabella has asked Phineas out to the prom, but Phineas wasn't so sure what to say.

"What do you think I should do Ferb? I want to say yes, but I don't know if I'm old enough to go out on a date yet. I also don't want to say no because I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings," Phineas said to Ferb.

Ferb replied by shrugging his shoulders.

While Phineas was still talking with Ferb about Isabella and the prom, Perry left the room unnoticed and went into an empty room in the house.

When he got into the empty room, he got up and put on his fedora, and used a remote to open up a secret entrance into his lair.

When he got into his lair, he hopped onto a chair and turned on the computer, where Major Monogram, his boss, appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, Agent P," Monogram greeted, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again, but we really don't know what exactly he's up to. Find out what he's up to and make sure you put a stop to it!"

Perry saluted Monogram and turned off the computer.

Perry hopped onto his floating scooter and took off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb were in the living room watching TV when Candace came downstairs.

"Hey Phineas, can I ask you a question?" Candace asked.

"Sure," Phineas replied.

"Which dress do you think I should wear to the prom tomorrow? The blue one or the red one?" Candace asked holding the blue dress in her left hand and the red dress in her right hand.

"The blue one," Phineas answered.

"Thanks!" Candace exclaimed.

"Hey Candace, can I ask you something?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, Phineas," Candace replied.

"We're having a prom just like you at our school tomorrow too, and Isabella asked me out. I want to say yes, but I think I might be a little too young to be dating. I don't want to say no though because I don't want to hurt her feelings. What should I do?" Phineas asked.

"Well, to be honest, I think you should go out with her, because she had the heart to ask you out, and no other girl probably would've done that. You should take the chance and say yes while you still can," Candace answered.

Phineas thought about it, and thought that Candace was right and that he should say yes to Isabella.

"Alright Candace, I'll take Isabella to the prom. Better go make a phone call," Phineas said as he went to grab the phone.

While Phineas dialed the number and waited for someone to answer, he noticed Perry wasn't with them.

"Say, where's Perry?" Phineas wondered.

Perry had just arrived at Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated and kicked open Doofenshmirtz's door.

{I don't know if it matters or not, but Vanessa wasn't at her dad's apartment. She was hanging out with some friends.}

When Perry came in, he either expected Doofenshmirtz to say 'what an unexpected surprise' and trap him, or simply just trap him.

However, none of those two happened. Instead, Doofenshmirtz came and started measuring the size of Perry's torso with a ruler.

Doofenshmirtz then measured the size of Perry's legs with the ruler.

Perry was wondering what the heck was going on.

"Hey, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz greeted when he was done measuring Perry.

Perry had a blank expression on his face.

"If you're wondering why I was measuring your body and legs, well, it's a long story. You see…" Doofenshmirtz began.

Doofenshmirtz told Perry what Vanessa told him about the prom, Johnny, and Mindy, and how Vanessa thought Johnny might be cheating on her. He also told Perry that he thought Vanessa was desperate for a date to the prom.

"So, I really don't have anything evil planned for today, I just need to ask you something," Doofenshmirtz said.

Doofenshmirtz knelt down on one knee.

"Perry the Platypus, will you please go out to the prom with my daughter tomorrow night so she can have a good time?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry thought about it. He wanted to say no because he already had plans tomorrow night. He was going to hang out with a few of his fellow agents from the OWCA.

Perry was just about to shake his head no when Doofenshmirtz intervened.

"Look Perry the Platypus, I already know that you're going to shake your head no, but listen, you've helped me in the past whenever it revolved around Vanessa, and obviously, they were complete disasters. But can't you just spare one Saturday night to do something for me?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry did remember that he had helped Doofenshmirtz in the past whenever it revolved around Vanessa, like when he helped him plan a birthday party for Vanessa, and the time he helped him protect Vanessa on a camping trip with her friends.

However, Perry always cared about Vanessa and didn't really want to have her go to the prom without a date, so Perry reluctantly agreed to take Vanessa to the prom.

Perry shook his head yes.

"Excellent!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he stood up. "Now all I have to do is get you a tux!"

Perry didn't like the idea of him being in a tux, and I bet you know why, so he shook his head no.

"You don't want to wear a tux?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry shook his head yes.

"Then how are you going to take Vanessa to the prom? You can't show up looking like that," Doofenshmirtz commented.

Perry thought up of an alternative plan, and drew on a piece of paper Norm.

Perry handed the piece of paper to Doofenshmirtz.

"What's this?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Doofenshmirtz looked at the piece of paper, and it didn't take long for Doofenshmirtz to know what Perry was suggesting.

"Are you suggesting that you want Norm to take Vanessa to the prom with you controlling him?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry shook his head yes.

Doofenshmirtz thought about it, and thought that it was a good idea.

"That's a great idea, Perry the Platypus! You can control Norm, and it will actually look like Norm is taking Vanessa to the prom and not you!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Perry was glad Doofenshmirtz liked the idea. Perry only liked it because it would keep his secret safe from anybody attending the prom.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus. Be here tomorrow evening around 6:30 p.m. I'll surprise Vanessa, and all you have to do is make sure she has a good time. And if she doesn't, I'm going to…." Doofenshmirtz began.

Doofenshmirtz was able to complete his sentence, it was just that the rest of what he said was blocked out by the sound of a lot of fire trucks passing by the apartment complex.

After the lot of fire trucks passed by, Doofenshmirtz was completing his sentence.

"….like a fly trapped in a spider's web!" Doofenshmitz exclaimed finishing his sentence.

Perry felt a little terrified by what Doofenshmirtz had threatened to do to him if Vanessa didn't have a good time at the prom.

"So, see you tomorrow evening?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry nervously shook his head yes.

"Okay," Doofehnshmirtz replied.

Dooofenshmirtz yawned.

"Well, I'm feeling a little tired, so I think I'll just hit the hay. Good night, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said as he went to his bedroom.

Once Doofenshmirtz was in his bedroom, Perry darted out of the apartment and back onto his floating scooter, and headed back to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

How will Vanessa react when she finds out that Perry is her date to the prom? Will she have a good time? And what did Doofenshmirtz plan to do to Perry if Vanessa didn't have a good time? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: A Talk With Jeremy

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Doofenshmirtz needed Perry's help by asking Perry to take Vanessa to the prom, to which Perry agreed to. Phineas was also wondering if he should take Isabella to the prom, which he also agreed to do. But enough of this recapping, let's get back to the story!

It was Saturday, which meant today was the day of the prom, and boy, was it packed at the Googolplex mall.

Most, if not all, of the people who were there were buying clothes for the prom, and it was not just students at Danville; some students from other schools in the Tri-State Area were also shopping for prom.

All the guys were trying on either suits or dress shirts and khakis, and the girls were trying on dresses, to which they would buy if they liked what they were wearing.

At the food court, Vanessa was sitting at a table alone, sipping on a drink she got from Mr. Slushy Dawg, where Jeremy works.

She was watching all the middle, and high school couples pass by, going from clothing retailer to clothing retailer.

Vanessa was feeling depressed because she wished that she and Johnny would be out there like the rest of the couples, shopping for clothes and getting ready for prom.

Jeremy, who was working at Mr. Slushy Dawg, noticed Vanessa sitting at a table alone, and felt sympathetic for her, and thought that he should sit with her to cheer her up.

"Hey boss, I'm going to take my lunch shift now!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Okay," Jeremy's boss replied.

Jeremy left Mr. Slushy Dawg and went to the table that Vanessa was sitting at.

"Hey, Vanessa, can I have a seat?" Jeremy asked.

Vanessa looked up and saw Jeremy.

"Oh, hi, Jeremy. Sure, you can take a seat," Vanessa answered.

Jeremy took a seat.

"So, are you ready for prom tonight?" Jeremy asked.

"Not really. Ever since I found out that 'Mindy' has been going out with Johnny, it's made me depressed. What about you?" Vanessa answered.

"I'm psyched for it. Did Candace tell you were going out together?" Jeremy said.

"No, but I pretty much figured it'd be you and her going out," Vanessa replied.

"Why would you say that?" Jeremy asked.

"Take a look around the mall, Jeremy. Every couple you see has probably been going out for a while. Stacy and Coltrane, you and Candace, among others. There are even some middle schoolers that might date when they're our age, like Phineas and Isabella, Baljeet and Ginger, and lots of other soon-to-be couples!" Vanessa replied.

"Vanessa, I kind of think you're being a bit paranoid. Besides, there's still enough time to find a boyfriend. One of my friends doesn't have a date yet. I could ask him if he'd like to go out with you," Jeremy offered.

"Thanks, Jeremy, but I'd rather go alone," Vanessa said.

"Oh, okay. See you tonight at prom," Jeremy said as he got up from his seat and headed back to work.

"Yeah, see ya," Vanessa replied.

Vanessa continued to look at the couples passing by, and she even saw Johnny and Mindy passing by.

When she saw the two pass by, Vanessa decided to spy on the two, so she'd know the cold, hard truth about them.

Vanessa got up from the table, threw her drink away, and went to follow Johnny and Mindy.

Vanessa followed them everywhere they went, from clothing store to clothing store, but didn't really find any good information.

After about 2 hours of following them, Vanessa decided to give up. She left the mall and headed back home.

"Things can't possibly get much worse," Vanessa said to herself.

Can they? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 5: My Date Is A What?

When we last left off Prom With a Platypus, Vanessa was at the Googolplex Mall, sitting at a table and looking at all the prom couples buy clothes for the big night. Jeremy sat with her and the two were talking about prom. Vanessa also followed Johnny and Mindy around, hoping to find some info on them if they were an actual couple, but to no avail. Vanessa let the mall, thinking to herself that things couldn't possibly get any worse. Is she right? Let's find out!

It was 6:30 p.m., 30 minutes until it was time for the prom.

In Vanessa's bedroom, Vanessa was talking to Candace on her cell phone.

"So, are you ready for prom?" Candace asked.

"I guess. It just stinks that I'm going to go alone," Vanessa replied.

"Going alone won't be that bad, Vanessa. There will be a lot of people who's going to the prom without a date," Candace said.

"Yeah, the geeks and the freaks!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"So, one of Jeremy's friends is going alone to the prom," Candace said.

Candace was on her computer when she was talking to Vanessa, and was on a social network type of website. She suddenly saw a status update that was from Jeremy's dateless friend, which said he was going to the prom with someone.

"Whoops, spoke too soon. Looks like he is going out with someone," Candace said.

Vanessa sighed.

"Are your brothers going to their prom?" Vanessa asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, and boy, you should see them in their tuxedos. Phineas is going out with Isabella, and Ferb is going out with Gretchen," Candace answered.

"Oh, that's cool," Vanessa replied.

"Oh, Vanessa, I got a surprise for you!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed from the living room.

Vanessa heard her dad.

"Hey, I got to go. My dad says he has a surprise for me," Vanessa said.

"Okay. See you at the prom," Candace replied.

"See ya," Vanessa replied back.

Vanessa and Candace both hung up their phones.

Vanessa went into the living room, where she saw her dad acting very excited.

"What is it dad? The prom starts in 30 minutes and I have to get ready," Vanessa said.

"I got you a date to the prom!" Doofenshmirtz replied.

Vanessa started getting very excited, because she actually thought her dad was able to convince Johnny to take her to the prom.

"You got me Johnny?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Well, uh, no," Doofenshmirtz answered.

Vanessa went from excited to disappointed in seconds flat.

"But I found someone better than Johnny," Doofenshmirtz said.

Doofenshmirtz took a few steps to his left, because Vanessa's surprise date was behind him.

"Ta-da!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he showed Vanessa her date.

When Perry was shown to Vanessa, he responded with his usual chattering sound.

When Vanessa saw Perry, she practically gagged.

"Really dad? Perry is my date to the prom?" Vanessa questioned to her father.

"What? Don't you like Perry the platypus?" Doofenshmirtz questioned back.

"I do, dad, but I don't like him THAT way; and besides, if I show up with him, I'll be making a complete fool of myself!" Vanessa replied.

"Look Vanessa, I know showing up with Perry will be awkward for you, but rest assure, you're actually not going with Perry the platypus directly. He's going to be inside Norm controlling him, so in a way, you could say that Norm is going out with you," Doofenshmirtz said.

"That's going to make me look like an even more complete fool of myself. Why can't you do anything right, dad? You always manage to screw something up!" Vanessa retorted.

"At least I try!" Doofenshmirtz retorted back.

Vanessa and her dad got into another argument, and they were even doing it in front of Perry.

Perry didn't mind though because he has seen them argue before, so he was used to it.

In fact, he was so used to it, he even set himself up a chair, sat down in it, and grabbed a bucket of popcorn, and watched the whole argument, with his eyes moving back and forth to Vanessa and her father whenever it was ones turn to speak, almost as if he was watching a tennis match.

Now, as much as I would like to write the rest of the argument, it's best if I don't, because there were certain words that were said during the argument that prevented me from posting it.

"Look Vanessa, you're going to the prom with Perry, and do you know why?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Why?" Vanessa asked back.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to take away your TV, your music albums, and your make up, AND I will forbid you from seeing your friends for a whole month; and the days when you're with Charlene will count because I will tell her!" Doofenshmirtz replied.

Vanessa was surprised to see her father laying down the law. She didn't want to lose any of her stuff or not be able to see her friends for a month, so she reluctantly decided to take Norm.

"Fine, I'll take Norm to the prom!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yes," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

"Let me go get dressed," Vanessa said going to her bedroom to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Vanessa was wearing a black dress, ready to go the prom.

"Ah, you two look so cute together!" Doofenshmirtz commented about Perry and Vanessa.

Doofenshmirtz, who had a camera with him, took a picture of Perry and Vanessa with Norm right beside the latter two.

"Whatever. I just want to get this night over with!" Vanessa scoffed.

Perry got inside Norm.

"Hey Norm, can you please go wait outside in the hallway while I go put on some makeup?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure," Norm replied.

Norm, being controlled by Perry, left the apartment room and was now waiting outside in the hallway.

"Why do you need to put on makeup, Vanessa? You look pretty to me," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh, I'm not putting on make up, dad. I just wanted to have a final talk with you in private," Vanessa responded.

"Um, okay," Doofenshmirtz said confused.

"Listen dad, I'm only doing this because I don't want anything taken away from me. If I don't have a good time at this prom, and it ends up being the worst night of my life, you're gonna be…" Vanessa began.

Vanessa was able to finish her sentence, it was just that the rest of what she said was muted by the sound of a jackhammer at a nearby construction site.

Although it seemed like the jackhammer was too loud for someone to hear her, Perry was able to hear Vanessa just fine, and was shocked to hear such mean and vulgar words come out of Vanessa's mouth. Sure, she's a goth, which means she has a dark personality, but Perry didn't expect her to be THIS dark.

Once the jackhammer was done doing whatever it needed to do, Vanessa was finishing her sentence.

"….while being shipped in a box headed for the Amazon Rain Forest!" Vanessa threatened.

Doofenshmirtz was frightened, because he didn't expect Vanessa to do that, especially to her own father.

"Ummm…okay. Have a good time," Doofenshmirtz said nervously.

"Yeah, I doubt it," Vanessa replied.

Vanessa left the room, and rejoined Norm.

"Well, I'm ready to ruin my life," Vanessa said to Norm.

Norm escorted Vanessa out of the apartment, and when they were outside, Perry pressed a button, which enabled Norm to fly using rocket shoes.

"I hope you're hating this as much as I am," Vanessa said to Norm while they were flying.

"Don't worry, I am," Norm replied.

Will Vanessa have the time of her life at the prom? How will people react to her date? And what did Vanessa threaten to do to her dad if she didn't have a good time AND if it was the worst night of her life?" Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Chapter 6: The Start of The Prom

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Doofenshmirtz surprised Vanessa with a date to the dance, which was obviously Perry. Vanessa didn't want to go to the prom with Perry, especially because Perry was going to be inside Norm, so really, she didn't want to go to the prom with Norm. Her dad however, said if she didn't, then she'd be grounded, so she reluctantly decided to take Norm to the prom. Speaking of which, it's almost time for the prom, so let's head to the high school!

There was only 5 minutes left until it was time for prom, and over at the high school in Danville, there were a lot of couples waiting to go inside so they could get ready to start the prom.

{They couldn't go inside the school until 7:00 p.m., when prom starts.}

While they were waiting, the couples talked to one another, or talked to other couples in a group.

Vanessa and Perry, well, really Norm, were now arriving at this point.

Perry controlled Norm to land safely on the ground, but unfortunately, a bird flew past Norm, making Perry lose concentration on where to hit the ground, and instead, they landed in a puddle.

Norm didn't get wet because he landed outside the puddle. It was Vanessa who landed in the puddle, and she was also very wet when she landed.

All the students laughed and pointed when Vanessa landed in the puddle.

The students laughing made Vanessa very mad, and she was about to lose it.

"Sorry, a bird made me lose concentration," Norm apologized helping Vanessa out of the puddle.

"That's okay. This dress wasn't expensive. All that matters is that I have a good time, clean or not," Vanessa replied trying to keep her cool.

Vanessa took off her heels and when she tilted them over, water poured out of them.

Vanessa put her heels back on once all the water was poured out.

A few seconds later, Candace and Jeremy showed up to the prom with Jeremy driving them there.

When the got out of the car, Phineas and Isabella, who were also in the car with them, came out from the back seats.

"Hey, Vanessa," Candace greeted.

"Hey," Vanessa greeted back.

Candace saw that Vanessa was wet.

"What happened to you?" Candace asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Vanessa answered.

Candace and Jeremy saw Norm.

"Wow, cool date to the prom, Vanessa, but I thought you were going alone," Candace said.

"My dad made me take him," Vanessa replied.

Vanessa saw Phineas and Isabella, and thought that they were so cute together, which temporarily got her mind off what happened a few seconds ago.

"Ah, you two are just the cutest couple I've ever seen," Vanessa complimented to Phineas and Isabella.

"Gee, uh, thanks," Phineas replied.

"Come on, Phineas, we don't want to be late," Isabella said.

Isabella took Phineas' hand, which made Phineas feel a little uncomfortable, and the two walked over to their school prom holding hands.

"Have fun, you two. I'll see you in 4 hours," Candace said.

"We will," Phineas replied.

Linda's car then pulled up, and when they parked, Ferb and Gretchen got out.

{There weren't enough seats in Jeremy's car to fit Ferb and Gretchen.}

Ferb and Gretchen waved goodbye as Linda left.

"Hey, Ferb," Vanessa greeted.

When Ferb saw Vanessa, his eyes were the size of hearts, and he pictured Vanessa in a lovely background.

However….

"Ferb, I hope you're not thinking about being in love with that girl," Gretchen commented.

Ferb finally came to his senses.

"Don't worry, I'm not," Ferb replied obviously lying.

Ferb and Gretchen walked over to their prom, a.k.a., the same one Phineas and Isabella was going to.

"Have fun, you two. I'll see you in 4 hours," Candace said.

Candace turned to Vanessa.

"I think Ferb might have feelings for you," Candace said to Vanessa.

Vanessa wasn't paying attention to Candace because she was trying to get some wet stains out of her dress.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Vanessa asked.

Candace was about to repeat what she said earlier, but before she could, the big clock on the school struck 7, which meant it was time for the prom.

"I'll tell you later," Candace replied.

Everyone began making their way into the school.

When Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, and Norm were making their way into the school, they saw Johnny and Mindy walking beside them.

"Look at them," Vanessa snarled.

"I don't get why you're so worked up over it, Vanessa. It's probably not Johnny's fault he's with Vanessa," Candace said.

"Yeah. Maybe Mindy made Johnny go with her to prom or something," Jeremy added.

"Well no matter what, Johnny is going to wish he never went to prom with that backstabbing, no-good, stuck up little bit…" Vanessa began.

"Okay, why don't we just go on into the school before things get ugly?" Norm suggested.

The four walked into the school, and walked into the gymnasium.

{Prom was in the gym.}

When they got inside the gymnasium, they saw a lot of decorations that were for the prom.

Balloons were hung up everywhere, the lights were dimmed, there was a snack and punch table, chairs, a dance floor, a stereo where the songs would be played, a computer that had the order of songs that would be played, and even a disco ball that was hung up on the ceiling.

"Wow, they really smooched up this place, unlike last year," Candace commented.

What they saw next was Carl, the intern at the OWCA, near the DJ equipment.

The four went over to Carl, very surprised to see him, especially Norm.

"Carl, what are you doing here?" Candace asked.

Carl, who was working with the equipment, looked up and saw the four.

"Oh. Hi, guys. If you must know, I'm the DJ for the prom," Carl replied.

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, where I work, my boss needed some extra money for personal reasons, so he told me to be the DJ here," Carl answered.

Carl saw Norm.

"Cool boyfriend, Vanessa," Carl complimented.

"Yeah, not really," Vanessa said.

That's when Candace remembered something.

"Wait a minute, how are you our DJ if we got to meet him the other day?" Candace interrogated.

"Well, something happened to the DJ, and I got to fill in for him," Carl replied.

"What happened to him?" Jeremy asked.

In a closet at some unknown place, the original DJ was tied to a chair with a piece of duct tape taped over his mouth, with the DJ struggling to get out.

"He had to get his appendix removed," Carl replied, lying.

"Oh. I feel bad for him," Candace commented.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a prom to DJ," Carl said putting on headphones.

Carl grabbed a microphone.

"Excuse me? Testing, 1,2," Carl said testing the microphone.

Carl tapped the mic a few times until feedback came from the mic.

It made a very loud noise, and everyone covered his or her ears.

"Hello high school students of Danville. This is your DJ, Carl, and I just want to know, who's ready to start this prom?" Carl asked.

All the students didn't cheer.

"Why are you here?" a student questioned.

"Where's our real DJ?" another student questioned

"He had to have his appendix removed," Candace answered.

"Oh. Well, in that case…" one of the two students who questioned Carl began.

All of the students cheered because they were ready for the prom to start.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Were going to start things off very slowly," Carl said.

Carl pressed a button the computer, which caused a song to play through the stereo, and a slow song at that.

Some couples got out on the dance floor and danced with each other.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was sitting on a chair with Norm beside her, also sitting on a chair.

"Want to dance?" Norm asked.

"No, not now," Vanessa answered.

"Okay," Norm replied.

Johnny and Mindy were one of the couples on the dance floor, and Vanessa was watching them, feeling very depressed.

Norm was also watching the two dance, and he could see why Vanessa didn't want to dance.

Perry, inside Norm, knew about Vanessa and Johnny's relationship, and realized that Vanessa didn't want to dance at all, and all she wanted to do was nothing for the next 4 hours.

Perry, however, got an idea, and thought to himself. He thought that if he could get Mindy to break up with Johnny, then maybe, he could lead Johnny to Vanessa, and reunite the two.

Perry liked his idea, and started thinking of a way to make that happen.

What plan will Perry have to get Johnny and Vanessa back together? Will it work? And will the original DJ escape from the closet? Stay tuned to find out.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan A

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Norm and Vanessa got to the prom, and they landed in a puddle in the process. The prom's not going to well at the moment, but Perry is thinking of a way to get Johnny and Vanessa back together. While he's still thinking of a plan, let's head back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was sitting on his couch, and was very bored.

See, he wanted to go to the prom disguised as a teenager, but he knew that if he did, Vanessa might catch him, and it wouldn't end well for him.

"Gee, I hope Vanessa's having a good time," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Doofenshmirtz really did wish he was at the prom, but that's when Doofenshmirtz remembered he installed a high tech security camera in the gym so he could watch Vanessa at the prom without getting caught.

{He installed it earlier that day, the day of the prom.}

"Wait a minute!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed remembering about the security camera.

Doofenshmirtz turned on his TV, and he found a channel where the camera was filming the entire gymnasium.

"Ah, good, no one turned the camera off," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Doofenshmirtz then started watching the whole prom, so that way, like I said before, he'd know if Vanessa was having a good time.

Back at the prom, Perry was still thinking of an idea to get Johnny and Vanessa back together.

It took him a while, but he finally thought up of one.

He'd wait for Johnny to go get Mindy some refreshments, and then, when Johnny was coming back, Norm would stick his foot out and deliberately trip Johnny, to where the refreshment[s] would spill all over on Mindy, thus leading Mindy to break up with Johnny.

Now, all Perry had to do was wait for Johnny to get Mindy some refreshments.

"Do you want some refreshments?" Johnny asked Mindy.

"Sure," Mindy answered.

"What do you want?" Johnny questioned.

"Surprise me," Mindy replied.

Well that didn't take long.

"Excuse me for a moment," Norm said to Vanessa.

"Okay," Vanessa replied.

Norm made his way over to a part of the gym where the punch table and refreshments were.

Johnny was getting Mindy a cup of nuts and a cup of fruit punch.

Norm, after seeing that, stuck his foot out and got ready to trip Johnny, and also save Vanessa's relationship with him.

Unfortunately, someone else had the same idea, because someone standing to Norm's left side also stuck out his foot, and when Johnny walked past, he tripped over the other guy's foot before tripping over Norm's foot.

After Johnny tripped over the feet, the cup of nuts and punch went flying, and instead of landing on Mindy, surprise, it landed on Vanessa.

The nuts were all over on her hair, and so was the punch.

This made Vanessa even angrier than she was when she landed in the puddle.

{You see, if the other guy didn't stick out his foot, and it was just Norm sticking out his foot, then the nuts and punch would've landed on Mindy and not Vanessa.}

"Oops," Norm said to himself.

Norm saw the other guy laughing at the incident he caused.

Norm turned to him and Perry used Norm's foot to kick the guy in the shin.

"Ow," the guy responded to the kicking in the shin.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz saw the nuts and punch land on Vanessa, and also saw Vanessa's reaction to it, which made him worry.

"Oh, no. Vanessa's not having a good time," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Doofenshmirtz then must of thought that Perry was trying to deliberately sabotage Vanessa's time at the prom so Vanessa could do what she wanted to do to her dad.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Is Doofenshmirtz right? Is he really doomed? Or will things turn all right at the end? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Chapter 8: Plan B

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Perry thought up of a way to get Johnny and Vanessa back together, but it failed miserably. But Perry's not giving up, so let's head back to prom.

It was 9:30 p.m., and there was only an hour and a half left until prom was over.

Perry was thinking of another plan, and suddenly, he got an idea.

He thought that if he went up to Mindy and scared her into leaving Johnny, he could get Johnny over to Vanessa.

Perry started slowly making his way over to Mindy, where she and Johnny were sitting in two chairs, chatting with each other.

"So, you want to do it at my place Thursday night?" Mindy asked.

"Sure, why not," Johnny replied.

{Do not take this the wrong way, you'll find out more about this in an upcoming chapter.}

Perry was very close to where Mindy was, and while doing that, he was also thinking about what Norm could say to scare Mindy away.

It didn't take long for Perry to think of what Norm should say, and now, he was behind Mindy, ready to scare her.

Perry used Norm to lean in close to Mindy, and he was mere inches away from her.

A song ended during this time, and Carl held up a microphone.

"Alright people, it's now time for the Spotlight Dance! Two spotlights will scatter across the room for a few seconds, and then it will each spotlight will land on one person. Those two people in the spotlight will get the dance floor to themselves for this next song!" Carl exclaimed.

Carl hit a button that made two spotlights scatter across the room, landing on random people, like Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane, etc., but neither of the latter three were chosen, since it only landed on them for about half a second, and moved on to someone else.

Eventually, the two spotlights were slowing down, which meant that they were about one person each.

Norm, at that time, was now really about to scare Mindy, but unfortunately, one of the spotlights landed on him.

The other spotlight landed on Vanessa, who wasn't even paying attention until the spotlight landed on her.

Perry easily knew that this was going to be his, and Vanessa's most embarrassing moment of all time.

"Wh…What's going on?" Vanessa asked nervously.

"It's a spotlight dance; since it landed on you, you have to dance with the other person that's in the other spotlight," Carl replied still using the microphone.

Vanessa looked around to see who landed in the other spotlight, hoping it was Johnny.

Unfortunately, when she finally did find out who was in the other spotlight, she almost passed out, but didn't.

"I have to dance with HIM?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, the two spotlights landed on you him and him respectively, so yes," Carl answered.

Two random students pushed Vanessa over to the middle of the dance floor, and two other students pushed Norm over onto the dance floor.

"Okay, this next song is for the two that the spotlights landed on!" Carl exclaimed.

Carl hit a button that caused a song to play through the stereo.

For the first few seconds of the song, Norm and Vanessa didn't make any sudden movements, and just stood there doing nothing.

"Come on, dance!" a random student complained.

"Yeah!" another random student agreed.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" everybody except Norm and Vanessa chanted.

Everybody kept chanting Norm and Vanessa to dance, and Vanessa knew that she pretty much had no other choice, Perry knowing the same exact thing.

Norm and Vanessa grabbed hands, and started dancing.

Once they started dancing, everybody stopped chanting and started cheering. One student even took a picture of them.

"Okay, this is so going on the internet," that student said.

While dancing, Vanessa was praying that the song would end very quickly, because she couldn't stand to look into Norm's eyes while dancing, and Perry didn't even want to look into Vanessa's eyes.

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was watching Norm and Vanessa dance.

Doofenshmirtz felt very worried because he knew that Vanessa wasn't enjoying it.

"Great. Two and a half hours into the prom, and Vanessa's not enjoying it. I guess Perry the Platypus really wants to see me in pain," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

A few minutes later, the song was over, and Perry and Vanessa sighed in relief.

All the students clapped for them, and then went back to what they were doing before the spotlight dance.

"Never again!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Agreed," Norm agreed.

Perry was very furious with Carl for doing the spotlight dance, so he controlled Norm to go up to Carl.

"Why?" Norm interrogated.

Carl was reading a book when Norm asked him a question, so Carl looked up at Norm.

"Why what?" Carl asked back.

"Why did you do a spotlight dance and have it land on me and Vanessa?" Norm asked back to Carl.

"Look, it's not my fault. It says right here, at 9:35 p.m., to do a spotlight dance, and I have to obey the schedule like how I'm suppose to obey my boss at the O.W.C.A" Carl replied.

"Then why did it land on us?" Norm questioned Carl.

"Again, it's not my fault. The spotlights land on random people, and I don't make it land on specific people. I'm sorry anyway, and if you want, I can make it up to you," Carl replied.

That's when Perry got another idea.

What's Perry's next plan? How will Carl play a role in this plan? And will Vanessa find out about the picture being put on the internet? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9: Plan C

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Perry had thought up of another plan to get Johnny and Mindy to break up. He, using Norm, was going to scare Mindy into breaking up with Johnny. It didn't work though, because he and Vanessa ended up getting into a spotlight dance, much to Vanessa's embarrassment. He got mad at Carl, and Carl said that he would make it up to him, and that's when Perry thought up of another plan. So, what's his next plan you might ask? Let's find out!

It was around 10:15 pm, so there was only 45 minutes left until prom was going to be over.

Before it turned 10:15 pm, Perry, using Norm, had to constantly keep going over the plan with Carl because Carl had to keep going back to the DJ area to switch songs, and at one point, he had to announce Prom king and queen which went to Jeremy and Candace respectively. The prom king and queen also shared a dance with each other on the dance floor just like the spotlight dance.

Perry became irritated when Carl had to do this.

"Okay, the next song I have playing lasts for around 7 minutes," Carl said.

"7 minutes is all we need," Norm replied.

"So, can you please tell me the plan again?" Carl asked.

Perry chattered angrily, but Carl didn't hear him.

"Okay, fine, but this is the last time I'm going over this with you," Norm answered.

Norm, for about the millionth time, reminded Carl about what he had to do to get Johnny and Mindy to break up.

Carl just needs to simply walk up to Mindy and tell her that her mom needs her. When Mindy asks why, Carl responds by saying that her father is in the hospital. If Johnny wanted to go with her, Carl would stop him and say that this is a personal family matter.

{This is obviously not true, but it's all part of the plan.}

Once Carl got that through his head, he was ready.

"All right, I'm going in," Carl said to Norm.

Carl started approaching Johnny and Mindy, who were talking to another high school couple.

Perry was hoping nothing would go wrong, because this was pretty much his last chance to get Johnny and Vanessa back together; and if he failed, Johnny and Vanessa would no longer be a couple.

Carl was now standing where Johnny, Mindy, and the high school couple were.

Carl cleared his throat.

"Uh, excuse me, Mindy?" Carl asked.

Mindy, who was talking to the couple, stopped talking, turned around, and saw Carl.

"Yes?" Mindy responded.

Carl didn't really want to say what he was about to say next, because he didn't want to lie, especially since he was going to be lying about a serious matter, but he didn't want to let Norm down.

"Your mom…." Carl began nervously.

"Yes?" Mindy replied.

"…..is in….." Carl continued.

"Yes?" Mindy replied.

"the…" Carl continued.

Before Carl could finish his sentence, somebody came into the gym, kicking the door open that led to the gym.

The sound of the door being kicked open startled everybody in the gym.

They stopped what they were doing and looked to see who kicked the door open.

The one who kicked the door open was none other than the original DJ; the one that was tied to a chair and had his mouth taped shut.

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE FOOL THAT TIED ME TO A CHAIR AND TAPED MY MOUTH SHUT?" the original DJ asked in a very loud voice.

The original DJ went up to a few people, asking them if they did it, to which they nervously shook their head 'no'.

Carl was afraid because it wouldn't be long until the original DJ would interrogate him, and just like that, the original DJ went up to Carl.

"WAS IT YOU FOOL?" the original DJ asked Carl.

Carl started shaking in fear. Then, he grabbed out a walkie-talkie.

"Sir, he's escaped, and now, he's onto me," Carl said through the walkie-talkie.

There was no response.

"Sir?" Carl asked.

This time, there was a response.

However, Carl couldn't figure out what

Monogram was saying, because Monogram was shown being tied to a chair, had his mouth taped shut, and was locked in a closet, just like the original DJ.

{If you're curious, yes, the original DJ did this to Monogram.}

Carl was now even more scared.

Carl dropped the walkie-talkie and ran for his life.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL!" the original DJ exclaimed.

The original DJ ran after Carl, where they both ran out of the gym.

Carl was running back to the OWCA's HQ with the original DJ running right behind him.

When they both were gone, there was a little moment of silence, and then everybody went back to what they were previously doing.

Perry, after witnessing that, face palmed himself. He thought this was going to work, but alas, it didn't.

Has Perry given up? Are Johnny and Vanessa never going to be a couple again? And will Carl make it back to the HQ before the original DJ catches up? Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10: The Reunion

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Perry was using Carl for Plan C of getting Mindy to break up with Johnny. It almost worked, but the original DJ stormed into the gym and chased Carl out the gym since he knew Carl was the one who tied him to the chair. Has Perry given up? Let's find out!

There were only 10 minutes left until prom was over, and yes, Perry had given up.

Anything he thought up of either didn't look good to attempt, or would take too long.

Also, if anyone's wondering, a student who was at the prom without a date volunteered to be the DJ for the rest of the prom, where all he basically did was just switch songs without saying anything.

Norm was watching Johnny and Mindy on the dance floor where they were, well, dancing.

Perry was really mad, because he knew Vanessa was going to have a terrible night, and that meant that Vanessa was going to do whatever she threatened to do to her father, which also meant that Doofenshmirtz was going to do whatever he threatened to do to him.

Jeremy, who was dancing with Candace, saw Norm just standing there, and knew what the problem was.

Jeremy had been watching Norm trying to get Mindy to break up with Johnny, and watched the plans fail miserably.

Suddenly, Jeremy got an idea.

"Hey Candace, I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick," Jeremy said to Candace.

"Alright, but hurry because I want our final dance to be magical," Candace replied.

Jeremy ran to the bathroom and went into a vacant stall.

Jeremy didn't actually have to use the bathroom, though.

When he was in the stall, Jeremy grabbed out his cell phone and began to texting a text message to Mindy, since Mindy was on his contacts list.

What he was texting said something about a movie director waiting for Mindy outside because the director wanted Mindy to star in his next upcoming film.

Once Jeremy was done with the text message, he sent it to Mindy, and made his way back over to where Candace was.

The second Jeremy got back, Mindy's cell phone buzzed, which meant she got a new text message.

Mindy grabbed out her cell phone and read the text message that Jeremy sent her.

"Oh my gosh!" Mindy exclaimed.

"What?" Johnny asked.

There's a movie director waiting outside for me because he wants me to be in his next film!" Mindy replied.

"But what our study date on Thursday?" Johnny asked.

"Who cares? This is my big break and I'm not going to turn down this opportunity. Bye!" Mindy exclaimed.

Mindy left the gym, thinking she was going to be a star.

Johnny was left with no one to dance with, and wondering what the heck was going on.

It didn't take long for Norm to notice that Johnny wasn't with Mindy.

He just thought though that Mindy went to use the restroom.

"Hey, Norm!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Norm saw Jeremy hold up a cell phone and giving him a thumbs up.

That's when Norm, well, Perry, realized that Jeremy got Mindy to ditch Johnny, so Johnny would be dateless.

Perry felt really stupid because he really wished that he thought of that, but thought it didn't matter since Johnny wasn't with Mindy anymore.

Norm went over to Johnny, who was still standing there on the dance floor alone.

"Is something wrong?" Norm asked.

Johnny saw Norm.

"Oh, hi Norm. Something is wrong. Mindy just got a text message saying that a director wants her to be in his next big film, and now, I got nobody to dance with for the last 5 minutes," Johnny replied.

"Why not dance with her?" Norm suggested pointing to Vanessa, who was sitting in a chair.

Johnny saw Vanessa, but was afraid to go with Norm's idea. He remembered yesterday in the hallway when Vanessa thought he was cheating on her.

Johnny still loved Vanessa dearly though and he didn't want her to be mad at him forever.

"Alright. I'll try and ask her," Johnny replied.

Johnny walked over to Vanessa.

"Vanessa?" Johnny asked nervously.

Vanessa saw Johnny.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa interrogated.

"Well, um, Mindy left me to be in a movie, and, I just wanted to ask, would you like to share this final dance with me?" Johnny asked.

Vanessa then remembered about her dream, which involved her and Johnny dancing to a slow song.

The only dancing she did was with Norm during the spotlight dance, but since Johnny wasn't with Mindy anymore, she knew this was her moment.

"Are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Johnny answered.

Vanessa got up out of her seat and she and Johnny walked over to the dance floor.

Everybody started cheering because Johnny and Vanessa reunited with each other.

Will Vanessa's dream come true? Will Mindy realize there's not a director waiting for her? And will Vanessa change her mind about her experience at the prom? Stay tuned to find out!


	11. Chapter 11: A Moment Ruined By Mindy

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Jeremy was able to get Mindy away from Johnny, by texting Mindy. The text he sent said that a director was waiting for Mindy outside because he wanted Mindy to star in his next film. Mindy fell for it, and obviously ditched Johnny. Norm led Johnny and Vanessa, and now the two are back together. Now, let's see if Vanessa's dream will come true.

Everyone cleared the dance floor so Johnny and Vanessa could share a dance with each other, especially since there were only 5 minutes left until prom was over.

{If you're wondering, Candace wasn't mad that she and Jeremy couldn't share one final dance together. She was actually happy to see Vanessa on the dance floor with Johnny.}

The student that substituted for Carl was about to play a slow song, which, if you remember, was a part of Vanessa's dream; however, the original DJ came back into the gym.

{I didn't want to give the DJ a name, but don't worry, "the original DJ" won't be said much more after this.}

"Ah, I finally took care of that fool," the original DJ said.

{If you're wondering, Carl was also tied to a chair and has his mouth duct taped, just like Monogram.}

The original DJ saw the student at the turntables.

"WHY ARE YOU AT MY SPOT, FOOL?" the original DJ questioned to the student.

The student, frightened, dashed off in a heartbeat out of the gym, but the original DJ didn't chase after him like he did to Carl.

The original DJ walked over to the turntables.

"Alright now, I see that everybody made room for a very special couple to share a dance with each other, and I know the perfect song to play," the original DJ said.

The original DJ pressed a button which caused a song to play out of the stereos. The song that was playing was "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" by Love Handel.

As the song played, Johnny and Vanessa started dancing, and Vanessa's dream was turning into a reality.

But before Vanessa felt happy, she really wanted to know the truth about Johnny and Mindy.

"Johnny, how come you've been hanging out with Mindy for the past three months and not me?" Vanessa questioned.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway," Johnny replied.

It turns out that the reason Johnny was hanging with Mindy was because Johnny was Mindy's science tutor. They have the same science class together, and when the new semester started back in January, Mindy wasn't doing really well, but Johnny was.

Johnny volunteered to be her tutor and get her science grade up.

"Okay, but if you were tutoring her, why did you go to the prom with her and not me?" Vanessa asked.

Johnny told her that Mindy wasn't paying any attention to him, and the fact that Mindy was just trying to flirt with him instead of studying. So, Johnny said to Mindy that if she started paying attention, he'd take her out to the prom.

"And you kept your word and forgot about me?" Vanessa wondered.

"No, I was just saying that so she'd start paying attention. I didn't expect her to actually take it literally. I guess I should be more careful about what I say," Johnny replied.

"Okay, but one more question. What did Mindy mean when she told you that you two were going to "do it" Thursday tonight?" Vanessa asked.

Johnny told her that Mindy just meant studying at her house for a test they have on Friday.

After so many questions and answers, Vanessa finally understood what was going on. Johnny wasn't cheating on her, he was just doing a good deed by helping someone out at an academic subject.

"I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on me," Vanessa apologized.

"It's okay, I'm just glad were still boyfriend and girlfriend," Johnny replied.

Only a few minutes were left until prom was officially over, and the only thing that could make this night magical for Vanessa was for her and Johnny to kiss.

Johnny was thinking what Vanessa was thinking, so the two started gazing into each other's eyes, and slowly brought their lips together.

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof was very happy that Vanessa was actually having the time of her life, and he thought that she was going to have a good time.

Mindy came back into the gym, and she was in a furious mood, because she finally realized there was not a director waiting for her.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THE PERSON WHO TOLD ME THERE WAS A DIRECTOR OUT THERE WAITING FOR ME, BECAUSE THERE WASN'T!" Mindy shouted.

Nobody was paying any attention to Mindy, since they were still witnessing Johnny and Vanessa's dance and soon to be kiss.

It didn't take long for Mindy to notice Johnny was with Vanessa.

"WHAT?" Mindy shouted.

Mindy didn't like the fact that Johnny was with Vanessa, and she also noticed that they were about to kiss.

To make sure that they wouldn't be able to kiss each other, Mindy came up with a plan.

She went over to the punch table and poured a cup of punch. She actually got the last bit of punch that was in the bowl.

Next, she walked over to where the DJ and turntables were.

"Hey, what are you doing with that cup of punch?" the DJ asked.

Mindy, with great force, pushed the DJ out of the way.

Johnny and Vanessa's lips were mere inches from touching each other, when suddenly, Mindy poured the cup of punch all over the DJ equipment.

When the DJ equipment got drenched in punch, the song stopped playing, and the equipment was also damaged. There was also some static.

Everybody stopped looking at Johnny and Vanessa, and turned to Mindy. Johnny and Vanessa backed their lips away from each other so they could see Mindy.

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoporated, Doof's smile turned into a frown, because he thought Vanessa was going to have terrible time due to the fact she didn't kiss Johnny.

"HEY, THAT'S $1000 WORTH OF DJ EQUIPMENT!" the DJ exclaimed.

Mindy ignored what the DJ previously said.

Mindy grabbed a microphone that was near the equipment.

"Oops, looks like the equipment isn't working anymore. Guess prom's over," Mindy said into the microphone.

{If you're wondering how the microphone is working, it's because unlike the other equipment, it didn't get drenched in punch, so it was working fine.}

"But there's still like two minutes left," a random student pointed out.

"But how can we continue the prom without any music?" Mindy asked the students.

"She's got a point," another random student said.

All the students started leaving the gym.

Perry was very worried because he was hoping Vanessa was going to have a good time, but since Mindy ruined the moment between Johnny and Vanessa, he thought she was going to have a bad time, just like Doof was thinking.

Did Vanessa have a good time? Will she and Johnny share a kiss? And who's going to pay for that DJ equipment? Stay tuned to find out!


	12. Chapter 12: A Kiss and A Grouchy Mindy

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Johnny and Vanessa were dancing to the song, "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" by Love Handel. Vanessa was living her dream, and the only thing to make the dream complete was a kiss. Johnny and Vanessa started leaning towards each other to kiss, but Mindy ruined the moment by pouring a cup of punch over the DJ equipment. Prom was basically over, even though there were only 2 minutes left. So, do you think Vanessa had a good time? Let's find out right now.

Everyone that attended the prom was outside, and they were chatting with one another about how prom went.

Johnny, Vanessa, Norm, Candace, and Jeremy were talking to each other. Norm didn't actually talk to them, he just listened to the conversation.

"I'm glad you and Johnny are back together again, Vanessa," Candace complimented.

"Yeah, and I was about to live my dream," Vanessa replied.

"What dream?" Johnny asked.

Vanessa always kept her dream secret, and never told anyone, even her close friends. However, since Johnny wanted to know, and the fact that her dream almost came true, she decided to tell her secret.

"I have this dream where you and me are at prom, dancing in the middle of the dance floor to a slow song. While were dancing, we lean in and kiss each other," Vanessa explained.

"Oh," Johnny replied, "Well, at least one part of the dream came true,"

"Yeah, but that stupid Mindy just had to pour punch all over the DJ equipment, which means my dream didn't actually come true," Vanessa complained.

Johnny thought for a moment, and had an idea.

"Wait a minute. When we kissed in your dream, did the song HAVE to play, or did it really not matter?" Johnny asked.

"I guess it didn't matter. Why?" Vanessa replied.

"Because of this," Johnny answered.

{If you are not fond of two people being "close together", back away now.}

Johnny grabbed Vanessa, and brought her close to him. Next thing you know, Johnny started kissing Vanessa on the lips.

It got everyone's attention, and they soon started cheering very loudly.

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof was freaking out, because he saw Mindy pour punch all over the DJ equipment, which ruined Vanessa's dance with Johnny.

He thought that Vanessa wasn't going to have a good time because of that, and didn't want to, well, you know, whatever Vanessa threatened to do to him.

Suddenly, Doof remembered that he had a second video camera installed outside of the school. He changed to another channel on his TV and it showed the outside of school, where all the students were witnessing Johnny kissing Vanessa.

The kiss was very long and passionate. In fact, it was very long and passionate, that Isabella and Phineas were walking by, since their prom ended.

Isabella noticed Johnny and Vanessa kissing.

"Someday Phineas, we'll be doing that," Isabella said.

"We'll be doing what?" Phineas asked in a confused way.

Phineas wasn't watching Johnny and Vanessa kiss, so he had no idea what Isabella was talking about.

"Oh, nothing," Isabella answered as the two walked away.

Ferb and Gretchen walked by soon after, and they noticed the two kissing.

Ferb felt green with envy, since he has a crush on Vanessa, and wanted to say something, but he didn't since he knew it wouldn't end well for him. So he and Gretchen just walked away, too.

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof felt relieved because he was also witnessing the kiss.

Mindy came out of the school, and witnessed the kiss as well, and felt really jealous.

Mindy walked up to Johnny and Vanessa.

"HEY, YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!" Mindy shouted.

Johnny and Vanessa stopped kissing.

"What do you want?" Vanessa asked.

"What I want to know is why you two are back together," Mindy replied.

"Because Johnny apologized, and the fact that I took you and him the wrong way, since it really turns out he's just your science tutor," Vanessa answered.

"Besides, you two don't make good "chemistry" anyway," Candace said making a pun.

Jeremy, Johnny, Vanessa, and Norm laughed at Candace's pun. Mindy simply ignored the pun.

"Fine. You two go ahead and enjoy your reunion," Mindy said, "But hear this. Johnny will be mine, and none of you will be able to stop me,"

Mindy walked away from them, heading back to her house.

"Do you really think she'll try and get you to be her girlfriend?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't think so. I'll make sure she doesn't manipulate me into being her boyfriend," Johnny replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Vanessa wondered.

"It's simple really…." Johnny replied.

Johnny told his plan to Vanessa and the others. However, what he said was blocked out to the sound of Love Handel playing a song on top of their tour bus that was passing by the school.

Once the bus was far away from the school, Johnny was finishing telling his plan.

…..faster than a drag racer on a race track covered in maple syrup," Johnny ended.

Candace, Jeremy, and Norm were in fear after what Johnny told them, and Vanessa was astonished.

"Wow, that's so illegal. I like it!" Vanessa complimented.

"Don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Candace asked.

Johnny thought about what Candace asked.

"Yeah, you're right. When I go to her house on Thursday night to help her study, I'll just deliberately tell her all the wrong stuff that's going to be on her test," Johnny replied.

Candace felt relieved that Johnny was going to be doing something else instead of what he originally planned to do.

"Well, do you need a ride home?" Johnny asked Vanessa.

"No thanks. I already got one," Vanessa replied pointing to Norm.

"We better get going. I don't want your dad to get concerned," Norm said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys at school on Monday," Vanessa said pointing to Candace and Jeremy, "and I'll see you at Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus tomorrow morning,"

{She meant Johnny, obviously.}

Vanessa grabbed onto Norm, and Norm used his rocket shoes to fly into the sky and take Vanessa home, like how he used them to take Vanessa to the prom.

Only one chapter left! It seems as though Vanessa did have a good time, but is that what she's going to say? Stay tuned for the final chapter to find out!


	13. Chapter 13: Best Prom Ever

Just so you know, this is the last chapter of Prom With A Platypus. I just wanted to point this out incase you forgot about what I said at the end of Chapter 12. With that said, let's start the final chapter!

When we last left off Prom With A Platypus, Johnny and Vanessa were back together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Nothing else more can be said, except wondering if Vanessa had a good time at prom. Did she? Let's find out right now!

Vanessa and Norm were back at the apartment building where Doofenshmirtz lived. They landed safely on the ground, and headed back up to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

When they got to Doofenshmirtz's apartment room, they were outside in the hall. Perry got out of Norm, making Norm uncontrollable.

"Well, I certainly had a fun time. Now, I won't have to do whatever I was going to do to my dad," Vanessa said.

Perry was glad Vanessa had a good time. If she didn't, she would do whatever she waned to do to Doofenshmirtz, and then Doofenshmirtz would do whatever he wanted to do to him.

"One thing that puzzles me though, is who got Mindy to ditch Johnny?" Vanessa wondered.

Vanessa thought for a moment, and then, she grabbed out her cell phone. She thought maybe Candace or Jeremy made Mindy leave, so she started calling Candace.

Candace and Jeremy were at a coffee shop, enjoying some late night coffee together. Candace heard her phone ring, and grabbed it out to answer it.

"Hello?" Candace asked wondering who was on the other line.

"Hey Candace, it's me, Vanessa," Vanessa responded.

"Oh, hey," Candace replied.

"Look, I have a question for you," Vanessa said.

"Sure, fire away," Candace replied.

"Were you the one that got Mindy to ditch Johnny so Johnny and I could get back together?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I was nowhere near her for the entire prom," Candace answered.

"Can you ask Jeremy if he did it?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure, wait one second," Candace replied.

Candace held her phone over her hand.

"Jeremy, did you make Mindy leave so Johnny and Vanessa would be together again?" Candace interrogated.

"Who, me? No, I didn't do it. Maybe Norm did it," Jeremy replied.

Jeremy was obviously lying, but he intended to lie.

{There is a reason why he's lying, but the reason is kind of complicated. Please don't ask why.}

Candace held her phone over her ear so she could talk to Vanessa.

"Jeremy said he didn't do it, but he thought Norm did it," Candace said.

Vanessa was shocked.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Vanessa said.

"Your welcome," Candace replied.

"Bye," Vanessa said.

"Bye," Candace said back.

Candace and Vanessa both hung up their cell phones.

"So it was you!" Vanessa exclaimed talking about Perry.

Perry looked worried, because he thought he was going to get in trouble for spilling punch and nuts on Vanessa. He didn't listen to Vanessa when she was puzzled about Mindy ditching Johnny.

"You were the one who got Mindy to ditch Johnny, so the two of us could reunite with each other!" Vanessa said.

Perry figured out what was going on. It wasn't about the punch and the nuts, it was about what Jeremy did.

"That was so nice of you!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Perry wanted to get back inside of Norm so Norm could tell Vanessa it wasn't him and that it was actually Jeremy, but before he could, Vanessa knelt down and kissed Perry on the cheek.

When Vanessa was done kissing Perry on the cheek, she got back up.

Perry was speechless after the kiss, and before you knew it, he fainted.

Vanessa was concerned when Perry fainted.

"Perry, are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

Vanessa waved her hand back and forth over the unconscious Perry, but nothing happened.

Vanessa, worried that she killed him, ran inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoporated in an instant.

When Doofenshmirtz heard Vanessa come in, he turned off his TV so Vanessa wouldn't know he was watching her.

"Hi, Vanessa! How was the prom?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Oh, it was great. In fact, it was magical," Vanessa replied.

"And, you and Johnny are back together?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yep. All thanks to the help of a very special semi-aquatic mammal," Vanessa answered.

Vanessa yawned.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. I'm going to bed now since I'm meeting Johnny at Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus tomorrow morning. Night," Vanessa said as she started to walk into her room.

"Night," Doofenshmirtz replied.

Doofensmirtz went over to his front door and opened it. When he opened it, he saw Perry, who was still unconscious on the floor.

Usually, Doofenshmirtz always hated it when Perry did nice things that foiled his plans, but since his plan for Vanessa to have a good time at the prom was successful, he said something that you would never expect to come out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus. For everything you've done tonight," Doofenshmirtz said staring down at Perry.

Doofenshmirtz closed his door, leaving Perry lying there.

You might think that Perry wasn't going to be ok, but actually, he was. After Doofenshmirtz closed the door, Perry let out his usual chattering sound. Vanessa had a magical night, she was back with Johnny, and no one was going to get harmed in the end. What a great way to end a story!

**Thank you for reading my story! If you would like to know what my next story is, I have a poll up on my profile where you can vote on which story I do next. However, I want you to read my profile before voting because it will tell you everything you need to know about the poll. Again, thank you for reading my story. Have a nice day. **


End file.
